


No Exception

by annalore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalore/pseuds/annalore
Summary: He’s always been fascinated by things he doesn’t have.  This is no exception.





	No Exception

He’s always been fascinated by things he doesn’t have. This is no exception.

They share too many classes for his comfort. He finds it hard to concentrate, staring at the back of an unruly head of dark hair, casting surreptitious glances at Potter’s arse as he shifts in his chair. Watching his teeth close on a thumbnail, his lips…

One week he upsets his ink bottle in the middle of Potions, and on top of snickers from the Gryffindors, he receives detention for “using improper language in the classroom.”

Harry turns and smirks at him and he nearly chokes.

They run into each other later that day. Potter is alone, and the hall is empty. There are a lot of curses and hexes that could to make things even between them for a long time.

But Draco has always been fascinated by the things he doesn’t have. This is no exception.

“All right, Malfoy,” Potter greets him, a little too deliberately for comfort. His robes are off, his tie is loosened, and his sleeves are rolled up.

“Potter,” Draco says, stepping towards him. He’s close enough to touch. Close enough to take. He can’t help leaning in a fraction, tilting his head slightly.

“Nice show in class,” Potter says, seemingly oblivious. “But I’d try paying attention to Slughorn, not to me.”

With that, he walks away, brushing just a little closer than necessary. Draco growls in anger and frustration. His hand aches to grab his wand and hex Potter into oblivion. Or to shove him against a wall, end this on his own terms.

But he doesn’t.

He’s always been fascinated by things he doesn’t have. Never by things he already does. This would be no exception.


End file.
